


Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea - Cruise Mode

by galacseas



Category: Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea
Genre: I Can't Believe It's Not Hibiki!, Multi, currently no spoilers for DR canon, its character development and vague allusions to lategame content time lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacseas/pseuds/galacseas
Summary: Welcome aboard the S.S. Despair! Having woken up on an underwater cruise ship with sixteen other Ultimates and no Monokuma in sight, Daichi Yoshida is forced to face something far beyond a life of mutual killing - the challenges of mutual understanding. Join Daichi as he navigates the rough waters of FTEs and friendships with the cast of Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea!(Non-gimmicky summary: Cruise Mode is like the bonus modes of canon games, and is the full set of FTEs for each character written from the perspective of UDR’s Luckster, Daichi. Make sure to read UDR before any of Cruise Mode, since these will contain major spoilers for canon!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy, and welcome to Cruise Mode! Kind of inappropriately named since the cruise ship's still gonna be underwater, but like... Whatever. 
> 
> As the summary states, this is going to be a series of FTEs for UDR's cast! Unlike UDR, it'll update at random. Pretty much just whenever I feel like writing more. I'd suggest making sure you've read ALL of the chapters currently released in the main fic (which you can find on my account) before reading any of this.
> 
> Formatting will be the same as in UDR's canon. This first chapter is also a big departure from what I intend on doing with every other chapter of this fic - the rest'll be a pretty uniform format with sets of five or six FTEs per character. Just thought doing something to establish Daichi's perspective would be nice.
> 
> That said, here we go!

**It had been a long day. Actually, to say that was kind of an understatement - I couldn’t even guess how many times the sun had risen and set since the last time I’d closed my eyes for longer than a blink. Now, everything was like a cannon shot of sensory overloads, each colour giving way to shocks of striking crimson if I looked for more than a moment.**

**...Frankly, it was kind of terrifying to think that I might have to keep living this way, but… I just had to keep my resolve. After everything we’d been through, I couldn’t afford to pay any mind to the unrelenting clawing of despair at my heels. I just had to keep going. Not just for _her_ sake or for _his,_ but for _everyone’s. Including_ my own.**

**As long as I kept that at the front of my mind, it’d be fine. That kind of determination was what had gotten me this far. That, and my friends believing in me, of course. The kinds of sacrifices I’d had to watch them make over the last few days… Those kinds of things took more than just trust. It wasn’t something I would ever let myself take for granted.**

**The ‘support’ and ‘accommodation’ that’d just been forced onto me, though, I was… a little less grateful for, I guess. The mind-numbingly clinical whites and greys of the room were a nice break from the headache-inducing hues that’d been searing my eyes outside, at least, and the facilities were pretty much as top-of-the-line as they come, but…**

**Maybe I was just being kind of paranoid, but there was a looming sense of trepidation hanging over me that I couldn’t quite shake, like a stranger standing right outside your door and listening to your every word, or having five different security cameras all focused on you with a laser’s precision. In fact, it was _exactly_ like both of those things, because both of them were literally what was happening right now. So much for vivid imagery, huh…**

 

Daichi: H-Heheh… Jeez.

 

???: Y… Yoshida-kun?

 

Daichi: …

 

Daichi: …O-Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Are you okay?

 

???: [Tugging at hoodie pulls] Uh…

 

Daichi: …You want me to keep talking or something? Get your mind off of things?

 

???: …

 

???: [Nodding slightly] …Mm.

 

Daichi: [Softly smiling] Alright.

 

**With a slight shudder, I hauled myself up off of the bed ( _my_ bed, I guess) and shuffled over to the couch Hondo was sitting on. As I settled down on the cushion beside her, she looked up and matched my smile as best she could, though her expression still looked somber with her jacket’s hood casting shadows along her face. I took one of her hands in both of mine, and closed my eyes.**

 

Daichi: …I’ll be honest, I don’t know where things are gonna go from here. Which is… kind of funny, because I feel like if anyone would know at this point it’d be me.

 

Daichi: But, um… As scary as all of this might seem, I know at least one thing, and that’s that things’ll turn out okay in the end. Even if it takes a while. Even if it takes years. Change can be kinda daunting, but it’s not something we need to run from, y’know?

 

Hondo: …

 

Daichi: I’m sure that whatever happens, we’re gonna have each other’s backs. I’m not going anywhere, and I trust you to make whatever decisions you think are best for yourself. You’re always free to leave if you want to, but…

 

Daichi: [Clasps hands tighter] But otherwise, we’re always gonna be side by side, yeah? They aren’t about to tear us apart after all the… all the _shit_ they’ve put us through. We made it out. We’ve earned this much. _You’ve_ earned this much.

 

Daichi: I… I know you probably think that you were kind of a burden through everything we went through, and I know I sure as hell didn’t do as much as I could have. But there’s no use crying over spilt milk! I mean, uh… Being upset about what happened is more than reasonable and I know that I am too, but what I’m getting at is… Don’t blame yourself, if you can avoid it. Endlessly dwelling on things you can’t change… That kind of thing can ruin a person. I don’t want you to end up stuck like that. We just need to focus on changing the future, instead.

 

Daichi: …For, uh… For _his_ sake.

 

Hondo: …

 

**A long, shaky breath rattled my chest, and I felt Hondo’s quivering hand clamp down on top of mine as though she were clinging at a cliff’s edge, desperate to keep herself from plummeting. Honestly, I couldn’t say I didn’t feel the same.**

**Not hesitating for even a moment, I pulled back one of my hands and warmly enveloped Hondo in my arms. As she buried her face in my shoulder, I could feel her sobs beginning to wrack her frame.**

**The corners of my lips sinking down, my brow gently furrowing, I put a hand on the musician’s back and starting moving it in soothing circles.**

 

Daichi: [Softly] …You’re alright. You’re safe.

 

Hondo: [Choked and strained] Y-Yeah, but… b-but…

 

Hondo: …

 

**A pained whine escaped Hondo’s throat, and she clamped a hand down over her mouth as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks and onto my clothes. I drew a sharp breath and pulled her further into our hug.**

 

Daichi: …You don’t have to force yourself to say anything. It’s… It’s been a long couple of days.

 

Hondo: Weeks…

 

Daichi: …Yeah. Just about a whole month, actually.

 

Hondo: [Sniffling] ...Y-You counted?

 

Daichi: Lost track here and there, but… Yeah, I did.

 

Hondo: …

 

Hondo: W-Wow. You really… 

 

Hondo: [Fiddling with hoodie] You kept yourself together that whole time, didn’t you…?

 

Daichi: Eheh, um… I tried to, yeah. I find that optimism can go a long way. F-For me, at least.

 

Hondo: Hhnn… Maybe I should give that more of a go… 

 

Daichi: Well, we’ve got plenty of time to try. I’m always here to help.

 

**Hondo pulled back just a bit, locking gazes with me as a small smile of gratitude finally worked itself onto her face. Her eyes were half-lidded - sheer exhaustion weighed at her features, her rosy hair hanging low around her cheeks like wilted petals.**

**Now that I was paying some mind to it, I was pretty tired too.**

 

Daichi: …You wanna go to sleep?

 

Hondo: [Yawning] Yeah… Try to…

 

Daichi: Right. No harm in at least giving it a go!

 

Daichi: And, uh… Honestly, I don’t think I can keep my eyes open much longer anyway.

 

Hondo: Mm… Feels like it’s been forever since I saw a bed.

 

Daichi: Heheh. Tell me about it.

 

**Giving Hondo a small pat on the shoulder, I hauled myself up off the couch and slogged over to the corner of the room, where a folded set of pyjamas were waiting. Guess I was even more worn out than I’d thought.**

**I gathered up the clothes in a bunch and held them close to my chest. The smell of brand new flannel wavered in the air, just slightly too austere for my tastes. They’d do, though - they were pretty soft and inevitably a perfect fit, even if the cloudy blue-grey pinstripes were kind of lacking in personality.**

 

Daichi: [Shaking out pyjama pants] …You wanna stay in here tonight?

 

Hondo: I… If you wouldn’t mind…

 

Daichi: I don’t at all. I just, uh… 

 

**I raised one of my hands to my collarbones and sighed, fingertips picking at one of my binder’s straps underneath my clothes. Guess there was no chance of me having too much privacy about that, either. I trusted Hondo, but… Oh well, I guess. This wasn’t one of my nor her top concerns anyway, what with everything we’d just been put through…**

 

Daichi: …Just let me get dressed. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.

 

Hondo: A-Alright.

 

**I headed into the ensuite and changed into the pyjamas that’d been left for me. Just like everywhere else in the apartment (and, really, the entire building) everything was pristine to the point of being off-putting, as if cut out and set up in a mechanical assembly line.**

**…I really couldn’t wait to get out of here. For now, though… Knowing that this wouldn’t be forever was enough to keep me going.**

**Having done up the last button on my shirt, I opened the door, hugging my arms somewhat awkwardly against my chest as Hondo scurried into the bathroom. She’d dumped her hoodie onto the bed half-folded; fiddling with the earbud hood pulls, I laid it neatly over the back of a chair and patted it off. After that, it was just a matter of turning off all the lights except for the bedside lamp, and then shrouding myself in blankets, closing my eyes, and trying my best to either think good things or nothing at all.**

**…Curled into a ball on one side of the huge expanse of sheets and mattress that lay behind me, I felt… More alone than I had in the last month. Probably more than in the last year, even. I shuddered and brought my knees closer to my chest.**

**…**

**…The bathroom door clicked, and the blankets I was clinging onto shuffled as a weight settled on the mattress’ other side. Hondo turned off the last light and climbed under the covers, politely facing her back towards my own.**

 

Hondo: …Sleep well, Yoshida-kun.

 

**...Amidst the weariness fogging my brain, I managed to reach a hand behind me. I clasped onto one of Hondo’s own, grateful for the pillar of warmth and comfort it provided.**

 

Daichi: …

 

Daichi: You too, Hondo-san.

 

**Hondo’s grasp on my hand tightened, and I squeezed my eyes shut to fight back the pinprick tears just starting to form at their corners. As much as I wanted to just be able to be strong for Hondo and everyone else who needed it, the truth was that the things we’d seen would have taken a toll on anybody. There was no running from this.**

**What there was, though, was hope for the future. So long as I didn’t lose sight of that… I’m sure we’d find our way through this eventually.**

**It was that thought that I kept at the forefront of my mind as my exhaustion finally washed over me, drawing me deeper into a long night of tedious, turbulent sleep.**


	2. 01: Uroko Hondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you've read the prologue and Chapter 1 of Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea before reading any further! Uroko will have six Free Time Events (like everyone else, hopefully) which will go up daily for the next six days so long as everything goes according to plan. I won't be posting them as individual chapters - instead, I'll be adding them to this one.
> 
> Also, reminder that Hibiki isn't the protagonist for Cruise Mode! We've got someone a little more tolerable instead. Also, this is CANON DIVERGENT! Everything said about the characters in Cruise Mode is true in canon, but the events of canon did NOT play out like this - obviously, since Daichi's... very much not around for two weeks. The premise of Cruise Mode is that Monokuma doesn't show up, the killing game never starts, and the mastermind is just as clueless as everyone else, probably... We'll see. ;3c Enjoy!

**As I slowly woke up from my nap, I pulled the covers further over my arms. The comfort of a bed like this was always kind of hard to break away from… Guess I didn’t have anything I had to get up for, though. It’d be easier for me to just stay right here and ignore everything else. Hondo would be fine without me for a day. She probably wouldn’t mind if I texted and asked her to feed Mikeko or something.**

**…**

**…Jeez, it was cold. I rolled over, feeling around for the blanket I always kept on my bed. It definitely wasn’t there… Maybe it’d fallen onto the floor. At least Mikeko should be…**

**…Literally nowhere on the bed.**

 

Daichi: [Half-asleep] Hnn... Mikekooo…

 

**I opened one bleary eye and looked over the bed for a moment. Sure enough, Mikeko wasn’t anywhere to be found. Usually she’d sleep right on top of me… Maybe she didn’t like the food I gave her last night. Hopefully she wasn’t mad.**

**…Guess I should just go back to sleep for now. Closing my eyes, I buried my face in my pillow and...**

**…**

 

Daichi: …

 

Daichi: …Wait, this isn’t my bed.

 

**Disgruntled, I opened my eyes again and looked around.**

**A pale haze of blue. Cool, still air. Long curtains and a glittering chandelier. The far-off noise of shifting water.**

**As much as there was a sense of slight familiarity that I couldn’t quite shake off, this… definitely wasn’t my bedroom. My phone wasn’t here, either. Can’t imagine I’d have just left it behind, if I’d come here myself. Maybe I’d just left it somewhere in the room before passing out last night?**

**At any rate, it was definitely worth having a look. Tackling the covers off of myself, a dull ache in my chest forced my attention to the fact that I’d slept with my binder on, along with some day clothes I didn’t really recognise. I guess it wasn’t really unlike me to pass out without getting changed… It was far from comfortable, but I’d just have to deal with it for now. No way was I leaving here without it on. If I could even leave at all, that is… That was probably worth looking into.**

**I hoisted myself up off the mattress and spared myself a moment to look around the room, finding myself far less anxious than I felt like I should be. The walls were all painted in soft creamy yellows, like the colour of sand on a picturesque beach. Against them, a cabinet with a television and a couple of tables and chairs were set up around the room. All of them were pretty much pristine - everything in here looked just about untouched, unless you counted the bed. That one was on me, though.**

**I could’ve left my phone in one of the drawers in the bedside tables, I guess. Wandering around the side of the bed, I leaned down and checked each drawer. There wasn’t even a passport or a hotel pamphlet in there… Just a bit of dust. _That_ probably wasn’t going to do me much good.**

**My eyes drifted over to the drapes, and I noticed the vibrant blue light seeping through them. I got up and clutched the fabric in my fist, slowly lifting it back and peering through the gap.**

 

Daichi: [Looks up] …H-Holy shit.

 

**High above my head, held back by a frame of metal and glass, was an entire ocean of swirling waters and shimmering fish.**

**…**

**Yeah, I didn’t even have words for how bewildering that was. With a headache starting to buzz in the back of my head, I closed the curtains and, picking up my pace, strode over to the door in hopes of finding a way out of here. My hand immediately shot for the lone keycard sitting on the nearby bench. Pressing it up to the card reader without hesitation, I clenched down on the handle, pulled the door open, and stepped outside.**

**The hallway I stepped into was much better lit than the room from before. Polished wood doors were set into the walls of the corridor at even intervals, each one with an electronic sign. Right now, all but two of them said ‘ENGAGED’, as far as I could tell… Were there other people here? For some reason, I guess it made sense that there would be. It would probably be good to go look for whoever had opened the two doors with the ‘VACANT’ signs, then.**

**It seemed like there was a stairwell at the end of the hallway… Guess that’s a good place to start, then. Fiddling with the end of my scarf, I started to make my way over until--**

 

???: Oh my gosh! Heyo!

 

**\--A hand clasped down over my shoulder, and I spun around to quickly find myself facing a very excited-looking girl with raspberry pink hair and a heart decal on one cheek. Her enthusiasm seemed to triple as soon as she caught sight of my face - the girl gasped, green eyes brimming with curiosity as she stood up to her full height and ended up towering over me. Just looking at her was enough to make my headache spike.**

 

???: [Tugging on hoodie pulls] Wow! So it _is_ you!

 

Daichi: [Clasping head] Uh… Do we know each other?

 

???: Hm… Oh well, I guess not! Must’ve just thought you were someone else, hehe. Silly me!

 

**The girl stuck her tongue out and lightly tapped a fist to her forehead, as if scolding herself for the mistake. When she opened her eyes again, though, she still seemed just as energetically engaged as before… Huh.**

 

???: [Pumps fists] In that case, I guess I should introduce myself! My name’s Uroko Hondo, and I’m the super duper hope-inspiring Ultimate Composer! It’s, like, an uber spectacularly special honour to meet you!

 

**Hondo twirled around, clasping a sleeve-covered hand over her mouth to hold back her excitement. Tilting my head to the side in a bit of befuddlement, I held out a hand for Hondo to shake.**

 

Daichi: I-It’s nice to meet you, Hondo-san.

 

Uroko: [Ignores offer for handshake] Aw, shucks! You don’t have to be that formal with widdle ol’ Uroro, y’know? Just call me Uroko-chan if you wanna! That’s, like, what all my fans call me!

 

Daichi: I, uh… Alright.

 

Uroko: Sweet!

 

Uroko: [Eyes lighting up] By the way! Do you have an Ultimate talent too? Maybe two or three?

 

Daichi: T-Three?!

 

Uroko: Teehee! Of course you don’t actually have that many, silly! Nobody ever has! Well, except that one guy I guess, but he was kind of sort of literally everything and also an experimental subject, and that was aaages ago.

 

Daichi: Wait, who--

 

Uroko: But never mind that! I’m getting _totally_ sidetracked. Someone like you’s gotta have a talent, right?

 

**I hadn’t given it much thought before, but now that I had, I was pretty sure I _did_ actually have a talent… Or at least, a very clear idea in my mind of one. No idea exactly how I got it or what it meant, but I guess it fit well enough, so…**

 

Daichi: …Yeah, actually, I do. I’m the Ultimate Luck.

 

Uroko: Oh! Like, lucky student? Drawn out of a lottery or something?

 

Daichi: I think so?

 

Uroko: Huh! Well, that’s interesting. Guess you really do take after him… Green hoodie and everything. Look at you go!

 

**As Uroko looked back to me her eyes seemed to narrow a bit, almost as though she were interrogating me. Suddenly self-conscious, I tugged the hem of my hoodie down a little and looked at her quizzically.**

 

Daichi: Um… I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know who you’re talking about…?

 

Uroko: Well of course you don’t! That’s okay, though. You’re definitely one of my favourites here.

 

Daichi: W- So there _are_ other people here? Where are they?

 

Uroko: Oh, I dunno! I, like, just left my suite!

 

Daichi: …But I’m already one of your favourites?

 

Uroko: Mhm!

 

Daichi: H… How’s that?

 

Uroko: Oh, I can just sense it! Don’t think about it too hard. I’m sure you already have a headache as it is, right?

 

Daichi: Uh… Yeah, I do. How did you--

 

**There was a loud click, and the door across from the one Uroko seemed to have come out of slammed open. A tall, panicked girl in a green gakuran frantically leapt into the hallway, looking about ready to start yelling - that is, until she saw Uroko and stopped short. Calmness quickly washed over her earlier expression, and she strolled over to us.**

**On closer inspection, her face was actually exactly identical to Uroko’s, save for the stone cold expression she’d suddenly adopted. Maybe they were twins?**

 

Uroko: [Spins around; hugs other girl] OMG! Hi, Maemae! Hope you didn’t worry about me too much! I was just chatting with the luckster over here! He’s, like, a real life cat or something! He’s even got a cute bun like a little bobtail!

 

Maemae?: [Looking over Uroko’s shoulder] …

 

**My hands flittered to the back of my head. Sure enough, I had my hair up in a bun… I didn’t remember it having been long enough to do that. I pulled my hood over my head and held out a hand for Maemae to shake.**

 

Daichi: Um… Nice to meet you?

 

Maemae?: … [Waves silently]

 

Daichi: Er…

 

Uroko: [Lets go of Maemae?] Welp, I guess the two of us had better get going! Lots to see, lots to do! You know how it is!

 

Daichi: I guess, but--

 

Uroko: [Dragging Maemae? down the hall] Like, thanks for understanding! I’ll catch you later! I’m sure there’s tons for us to talk about!

 

Daichi: Wait, but what’s her--

 

Uroko: See ya laterrr!!!

 

Maemae?: … [Flashes peace sign]

 

**Bewildered, I was forced to watch in silence as Uroko swiftly dragged her sister down the hall by her hand and through what looked like the stairwell door, the two of them quickly disappearing completely from view. I sighed, defeated, and slumped against the wall with my aching head in my hands.**

 

Daichi: …

 

**I... didn’t even get to introduce myself.**

 

**—————**

**After having curled up on a towel for a poolside nap, I’d ended up spending a fair bit of the day there. Just being able to chill out and enjoy the cruise ship’s luxuries was nice, even if I was trapped here indefinitely with no explanation or contact with the outside world. Better not to think about that, though… I could just make the most of the super soft towels for now.**

**Suddenly, the sound of splashing water interrupted my nap. My eyes slowly fluttered open and drifted up to the spa in the centre of the deck. Someone seemed to be getting in - they happened to catch my eye as they slipped into the water, and started waving at me frantically.**

 

Uroko: [Waving] Oh, hi Yoshida-chan!

 

Daichi: Uh… Uroko-san?

 

Uroko: Yeah, sleepyhead! Like, come on up! I’d love to chat!

 

Daichi: Oh… Okay.

 

**Still a little drowsy, I trudged up the stairs to the spa, my towel dragging on the floor behind me. Uroko was almost completely underwater, her eyes peeking out at me from just above a bunch of soapy bubbles with a spark of curiosity. Next to her, Maeko sat in the frothing water with a completely flat expression. She gave me a thumbs up and a nod as I plodded over and flopped down on top of my towel.**

**The second I was sitting down, Uroko sprung out of the water. Water and bubbles flew everywhere as she grabbed my hand in her own and grinned widely at me.**

 

Daichi: [Leaning away] H-Hey--

 

Uroko: Hewwooooo! Thanks for coming up, Yoshida-chan! How’re you doing today?

 

Daichi: [Grumbling; wiping water off face] _Never better._

 

Daichi: [Looks up; flicks water off hand] ...S-Sorry for the attitude. I just--

 

Uroko: Oh! Did I splash you?

 

Daichi: Uh… Yeah, but it’s no big d--

 

Uroko: [Bows] Oh my gosh! I’m, like, super duper incredibly sorry, Yoshida-chan! I just, well, Maemae doesn’t mind when I do that ‘cuz like, we have an indoor Olympic swimming pool and everything at home, and sometimes we like to chill out in the spa after doing our laps and stuff, and I’ll splash around for fun and she doesn’t mind! Right, Maemae?

 

Maeko: … [Shrugs]

 

Uroko: Right! But if you mind then that’s, like, totes cool, y’know? I should’ve remembered that. Of course, I’d still love it if you wanted to get in!

 

Daichi: [Pulling down hoodie hem] Uh… I’ll have to pass. Thanks, though.

 

Uroko: It’s totes not a problem, buddy-o! We can just chill! _Hopefully_ things’ll go super smooth from here on out, yeah?

 

**Uroko winked at me, as if sharing an inside joke. Completely dumbfounded, I just nodded and smiled awkwardly.**

 

Daichi: H-Heheh… Right.

 

Daichi: Uh… You said something about having an Olympic sized swimming pool where you live? That’s pretty…

 

Uroko: Spectacular, right? I know!

 

Daichi: Yeah! Is that part of an apartment block?

 

Uroko: No, silly! It’s under our house!

 

Daichi: …‘Our’ as in who? Those kinds of houses are usually for two families or something, right?

 

Uroko: Well, not this one! It’s just me, Maemae, mom, dad, and Prinprin!

 

Daichi: H-Holy crap. You guys must be loaded.

 

Uroko: Hmm… Kinda, I guess!

 

**K-Kinda?!**

 

Uroko: Like, Maemae and I have a pretty decked out room, I guess! It’s, like, split down the middle and stuff. My half of the wall is bright pink and suuuuper sparkly, and Maemae’s is, uh… What’s yours like again, Maemae?

 

Maeko: …

 

**Maeko looked over to me warily. She seemed to start leaning over to Uroko for a second to whisper in her ear, but after a moment of making eye contact with me, she instead looked down at the soapy water and shrugged.**

 

Maeko: …T-The same. You c-covered it in posters because there was no more, uh… Because you r-ran out of room.

 

Uroko: Ohhh, right! I can’t believe I forgot. Oopsies!

 

Maeko: …

 

Uroko: But yeah! The whole room is super glitzy, and we have tons of Love Live! posters, which are totally the bomb. Best girl Honoka’s colour palette kinda clashes a little with my silk bed sheets, so I had to settle for a signed poster of Ruby that I put in this super cute rose gold frame. She’s one of my best Aqours girls though, so it’s fine! I even got an idolised UR of her that one time… And then six other times after that. Splurging on love gems miiiight be a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine in my free time.

 

Uroko: [Claps] Oh yeah! Maemae, who’s your best Aqours girl?

 

Maeko: [Slightly flustered, speaking quietly] Uh… Ruby and Hanamaru. And K-Kanan.

 

Uroko: Right! Kanan’s super cute, isn’t she?

 

Maeko: [Blushing] U-Um…

 

**Looking to the side, Maeko slowly sunk into the spa, covering her face with bubbles.**

 

Uroko: Aww! What are you doing that for?

 

Maeko: …

 

Daichi: Are you alright, Maeko-san?

 

Maeko: …

 

Maeko: [Sits up] S-Sorry.

 

Uroko: It’s fine, silly billy!

 

Maeko: … [Nods]

 

Daichi: I’m, um, glad you’re okay… Sorry, Uroko-san, but I think you kind of lost me earlier.

 

Uroko: Oh! That’s fine. What was I talking about again?

 

Daichi: Your bedroom.

 

Uroko: Right, right! So like, we’ve got this super neat bonsai between our beds! His name is Kibou, which is, like, totally adorbs and super deep at the same time.

 

Daichi: That’s cool…

 

Uroko: Yeah! I hung ribbons on him for a while, but Prinprin got a little too feisty about playing with them, so I had to take them off. Now he has baubles instead!

 

Daichi: Uh… Prinprin?

 

Uroko: Did I not tell you about her? Oh my gosh! Her name is Princess Alice. She’s a ragdoll.

 

Daichi: [Eyes light up] You have a cat?

 

Uroko: Well duh! I really wanted a bunny, but mom said they kinda stink and that between school, karate lessons, English tutoring, rehearsals and my commission work I probably wouldn’t have time to give it the care it deserves! So we got Prinprin instead. She’s super fluffy and she sleeps a lot.

 

Daichi: _…I would die for her._

 

Uroko: OMG! I think dying might be a bit drastic. She’s not in any life threatening situations, like, ever. She just escapes into the backyard every once in a while. She’s supposed to be an indoor cat, but her precious little heart can’t help chasing geckos every once in a while… She inspires sooooo much hope, TBH.

 

Uroko: Oh yeah! You gotta have a cat too, right? I bet it’s super cute, to match with you!

 

**After how much rambling she’d seemed more than willing to do about herself, I was kind of surprised - pleasantly, of course - that Uroko had actually asked me something about my own life. Unfortunately though, when I tried to actually think back on it…**

 

Daichi: I… I’m not actually sure whether I do.

 

Uroko: Whaaaat! No way!

 

Daichi: Yeah, uh… I feel like I sort of remember having one? Honestly, most of my memories are pretty hazy. I think her name was, uh…

 

Uroko: [Taps cheek] Hmmm… Mikeko?

 

Daichi: Um, maybe! That sounds like it’s probably right, at least. Why’d you guess that?

 

Uroko: Dunno… Guess your luck must be rubbing off on me or something! It’s a cute name, though. As expected.

 

Daichi: Oh, um… Thanks, I think! I wonder where Mikeko is now… If she exists, that is.

 

Uroko: I bet she’s safe and sound!

 

Daichi: I sure hope so…

 

Uroko: [Grins widely] Same here! You, like, practically read my mind. Are you the Ultimate Esper too or something? Oh, or like, the Ultimate Clairvoyant! That’d be a throwback!

 

Daichi: H-Heheh, I don’t think so, sorry. That _would_ be cool, but I’m pretty sure I’m just a lucky student, if even that.

 

Uroko: Aw, c’mon! Don’t doubt yourself!

 

Daichi: I don’t think I was…? Doubting myself, I mean. I’m pretty sure of that. I think.

 

Uroko: No, no! I mean, like…

 

Daichi: …Like what?

 

Uroko: [Looking around absently] Oh, nothing really, hehe. I just, well…

 

Uroko: [Staring intently, smiling] You’ve got a lot of hope in you is all! And that comes with a lot of potential. You’re definitely nothing less than extraordinary, so why not let yourself shine?

 

Daichi: Uh…

 

**Uroko’s eyes gleamed as she looked over, seemingly enraptured by… Well, _me,_ I guess. It faded after a moment, thankfully. **

**Gathering my thoughts and clearing my throat, I tugged my hoodie down a little.**

 

Daichi: Well, to be honest, I’m not entirely sure what you see in me… Thank you for believing in me, though. That really means a lot.

 

Daichi: I-If you don’t mind me asking, though… why?

 

Uroko: Oh, well, you know! You just give off that vibe. Might be the green outfit! I hear it’s a lucky colour.

 

Daichi: …R-Right. Well, eheh… thank you, Uroko-san. I’m sure you and Maeko-san both inspire a lot of people, too.

 

Uroko: Oh, for sure! I’m super glad you see things that way too, Yoshida-chan.

 

Maeko: …

 

Daichi: [Rubs neck, smiles] Yeah! It’s no problem… Wait, is that even how I’m supposed to reply to that?

 

Uroko: You’re such a worrywart! It’s fine, you funky little kitty cat.

 

**...What?**

 

Daichi: Eheh. Thanks, then. I think I’m gonna go have lunch, if that’s okay.

 

Uroko: Yep yep! It was super nice talking to you, Yoshida-chan! Say bye, Maemae!

 

Maeko: … [Waves]

 

Uroko: Yeah! Perfect! Bye byeee!

 

Daichi: Heheh… Seeya.

 

**That was certainly eventful… Uroko seems really nice, even if she can be a little odd at times. Hopefully I’ll be able to have a less one-sided conversation with her sometime soon - it seems like it’d be interesting!**

 

**—————**

 

**With dark settling over the ocean dome for the night, I figured it was about time I started heading back to bed. We were about a week into our time here now, and with no sign of any real answers, I think some people were already starting to give up. The best thing I could do was just to keep up a healthy schedule and make the most of my company, I guess. Just about everybody here seemed really friendly, at least… It was nice having so many people to talk to.**

**As I wandered up the stairs to go back to the Rho suite, something started to echo through the stairwell. After a moment, I realised it was music… Piano, actually. Noticing the door to the concert hall standing slightly ajar, I cautiously knocked on the door before stepping inside.**

**Unsurprisingly, it seemed like Uroko was the one sitting at the piano. She was playing beautifully - even from the door I could see how confidently her hands were gliding across the keys, both her eyes closed all the while. It didn’t seem like she’d noticed me yet, so I started to walk over in silence, careful not to disturb the composer as  
I sat down in one of the closer rows of seats and listened intently. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Uroko finished the song with a flourish of her fingers. She chuckled to herself slightly, eyes still closed, and rested her hands idly on the piano.**

 

Uroko: [Sighs and smiles; eyes still closed] So… What’d you think?

 

Daichi: Wh-- Huh?

 

**I looked up at Uroko with shock as she flashed a peace sign at me and grinned. Guess I hadn’t been so discrete after all, huh…**

 

Daichi: S-Sorry if I disturbed you, Uroko-san. I was trying to just let you keep going… It was really good, by the way. You’re really talented.

 

Uroko: [Opens eyes] D’aww, thanks Dai-chan! Guess that makes two of us!

 

Daichi: Oh! Um, thanks? Like you said, though, I’m just a lucky student who got drawn from a lottery… I don’t really have any talents. Nothing like yours.

 

Uroko: Hmm… Did I really say that? I’m not so sure.

 

Daichi: I, uh…

 

Uroko: Hehehe. Don’t worry about it, dude! Just come sit over here!

 

**Uroko shuffled over to the edge of the piano stool and patted the space left beside her. A little worried that I’d just upset her, I complied, getting up and trodding over to her side. She was still beaming as always, so I guess I didn’t have much to worry about, but I should probably apologise...**

 

Daichi: Um, th-thanks. I’m, uh, sor--

 

Uroko: Shush! Nope! No apologising! Not to me, at least! You only need to apologise to yourself.

 

Daichi: …Huh?

 

Uroko: Like, believe in yourself, man! Or better yet, believe in the me that believes in you! You’re waaaaaaay more talented than you think, you just need to, like, trust yourself and feel those good vibes.

 

Daichi: Like… Opening my chakras?

 

Uroko: Yeah! Just like that.

 

Daichi: Okay! Um, if you want me to, then I guess I can try.

 

Uroko: Coolies! If only Nene-chan were here… She knows aaaaaaall about that stuff. Superstition is, like, her thing.

 

Daichi: That’s cool! Uh… Who is that, though?

 

Uroko: You don’t know Neon Zusho? Aw man! I thought you would be a big fan.

 

Daichi: W-Well, uh, I might be! Or I… might have been? Even if I listened to her music, I definitely wouldn’t remember right now…

 

Uroko: Right, right! They must have messed with your memory pretty badly, huh? That’s a bummer.

 

Daichi: They?

 

Uroko: I mean, like, the mastermind, yeah? Or the ringleader. I don’t know what fancy shmancy words people use! But anyway, there’s nothing widdle ol’ Uroko can do about that, soooo…

 

Daichi: Uh, yeah. Of course.

 

Uroko: Yup!

 

Uroko: [Tapping keys on piano] So like I was saying, Nene-chan is one of my idol sisters. We’re, like, super tight. Basically besties for life. Also, she’s a totally killer keyboardist! I took private lessons for ten years before I met her and she still taught me, like, a ton of cool stuff I had no idea about. You know how it is.

 

Daichi: [Tilting head] Um… Yes?

 

Uroko: Glad you get me! But yeah, she’s suuuuper superstitious. Or like, uh… super _duper_ stitious! Spooky stories are kinda yuck, ‘cuz, like, they aren’t very inspiring or anything. Ghosts are evil. Buuuut I put up with them anyway out of the love and kindness of my heart! Gotta support my BFFs.

 

Daichi: Oh, that’s, uh, good of you! I’m sure she appreciates that.

 

Uroko: I hope so! Anything to make people happy is worth the effort, TBH. I aspire to inspire.

 

Daichi: That’s a good motto! Are there any other members of your idol group? Some I’ve seen around have been pretty big… Like fifteen people, even.

 

Uroko: Oh, some groups are much bigger than just fifteen people! There’s even one that has, like, over a hundred members.

 

Daichi: Wow! That sounds… Tiring.

 

Uroko: Mhm! My group’s much smaller, though. We’re called Miracle Medley, by the way! It’s just the three of us.

 

Daichi: Oh, cool! Is the third member Maeko-san? I bet she’s a really talented musician too… I got the impression that you two kind of do everything together.

 

Uroko: Oh, well, we did! Maemae used to be in the group… She dropped out a little while before she got her Ultimate title, though.

 

Daichi: Aw, that’s a shame. Did she just need time to focus on her karate or something?

 

Uroko: Hmm… Yeah, that was probably it.

 

Daichi: Probably?

 

Uroko: [Smiles, shrugs] I dunno! She never told me.

 

Daichi: Oh… Did you ever ask?

 

Uroko: [Hums] …You know what? I don’t think I did!

 

Daichi: Wh-- Seriously?

 

Uroko: Well, yeah! If Maemae wants to tell me something, she’ll tell me. I always tell her eeeeeeverything about my life, so it should be, like, both ways!

 

Daichi: You’d know a lot better than I would, I guess. Hopefully she’s at least enjoying karate.

 

Uroko: [Winks] Ehehe! I hope so too.

 

**Uroko looked over at me cheerfully, almost as though giving me a wink and nudge at some sort of secret joke… That wasn’t the first time she’d done that, was it?**

 

Uroko: Actually, the last member of Miracle Medley is Amama-chan! Amana Akegami. She’s, like, a rockin’ guitarist! She’s got hella riffs.

 

Daichi: [Chuckling] H-Hella riffs, huh… Sounds pretty cool.

 

Uroko: Oh, you know it! She’s an awesome cook, too. The curry she brings to rehearsals is top notch. I could probably sneak you a bit sometime!

 

Daichi: [Eyes widen] You mean when we get out of here?

 

Uroko: Yeah! Can’t be too long, right? I’m sure the two of us alone are famous enough to get the entire police force searching.

 

**Smiling, Uroko flashed a peace sign at me. Hearing someone else being as optimistic as I’d been trying to be about all of this was really comforting, admittedly… Uroko had the occasional odd moment, but there’s no way someone who can keep their chin up like that could mean any harm.**

 

Daichi: Yeah, heheh… I’d really like that, then. Thanks, Uroko-san.

 

Uroko: NP, Dai-chan!

 

Uroko: [Taps chin] Oh yeah, and I should invite you to, like, one of the live concerts too! The Miracle Medley ones. They’re sooooo much fun. You’d have a blast!

 

Daichi: Oh! That sounds like it’d be really good, but, uh… I have kind of sensitive hearing. Loud crowded spaces are a little bit much for me. If there’s a smaller venue I’d still love to see you guys perform, though! Thank you for the offer.

 

Uroko: Aw, that’s a shame! It’s no big deal, though. I’m sure we could arrange something special just for you. It’d be an honor!

 

Daichi: [Rubs neck] R-Really? Shucks, that’s, uh…

 

Uroko: [Giggling] Aww, you’re so adorbs. No need to be so flustered though, buddy-o! Friends and fans are super important, so someone who’s both is even more of a VIP!

 

Daichi: Heheh… Thank you.

 

Daichi: Say, uh… What’s your fanbase like? It must be nice having so many adoring fans! I can’t imagine it leaves much room to doubt yourself.

 

Uroko: You know it! Self doubt is, like, totally a waste of time. I don’t get why people don’t just… Not doubt themselves so much!

 

Daichi: [Frowning] Well, uh--

 

Uroko: But yeah, it’s super duper nice to know that I have an audience. I love every single member of it, too! They’re the reason I do what I do.

 

Daichi: They are? That’s nice!

 

Uroko: Well, of course! Not just the people who go to concerts, either. I mean, like… everyone.

 

Daichi: E-Everyone?

 

Uroko: _Everyone!_ It’s really important to me that my music can reach people and, like, inspire them for realsies! None of that fake deep garbo. This is totes ride or die.

 

**An exuberant look sparked in Uroko’s eyes, and they gleamed and flitted around as her fingertips flew idly across the piano. She started pressing down harder on the keys, grinning.**

 

Uroko: After all, what’s a life without hopes and dreams?

 

Daichi: Um… Yeah! It’s great to have ambition and drive. Sounds like you’re not short of either one.

 

Uroko: Sure ain’t! I have goals! And my fans, too. They need me.

 

Daichi: They do?

 

Daichi: [Pulls down hood] Wait, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so accusatory! I just meant--

 

Uroko: I get it, dude! Yeah, most of them are, like, adults or whatever. That doesn’t mean they can just do everything for themselves, though! They love me and I love them. A lot of them… They feel like there’s nothing left for them in the world. They’re tired, they’re broke, they’re out of jobs, they spend most of their time wallowing in their own grease and despair. I’m, like, their last link to salvation.

 

Uroko: So, like… I gotta be their hope, y’know? No matter _what_ it takes.

 

Daichi: That’s… Really admirable of you, Uroko-san. I really hope that’s been going well for you… Eheh.

 

Uroko: Oh, it has been! It’s not about me, though. It’s about the people.

 

**Despite seeming a little… _unaware_ when it comes to certain things, Uroko really does want the best for everybody, doesn’t she? I guess there’s nothing wrong with that!...**

**…She had seemed a little off a couple of times, though. Talking to her more had started to bring back some memories, too… Guess I might have actually been a Miracle Medley fan? I’d have to bring that up sometime. For now, though, I opted to just call it a night. Even if the day had admittedly consisted of what had mostly been napping and eating, it’d still been pretty long…**

 

Daichi: Mm! Putting others first like that is always good… You should be proud of yourself.

 

Daichi: [Yawning] That said, I’m, uh… I think I gotta go sleep now.

 

Uroko: That’s super duper valid, Dai-chan! Go get that beauty sleep! And thanks, by the way!

 

Daichi: Yeah! Uh, thank you too! For the talk, I mean.

 

Uroko: It’s nooo problem-o! Seeya!

 

Daichi: See you around, Uroko-san.

 

**With Uroko waving at me vigorously, I gave a sleepy smile and strolled away. That was… pretty nice, some things aside. Maybe I’d have to ask her to play piano again some other time…**

 

**—————**

 

**Setting my plate down on the table with a clunk, I flopped into a booth and looked around the buffet. Honestly, I’d expected it to be busier than this in the middle of the day… Aside from Kurai and Yousetsu sitting at one of the corner tables and wordlessly poking at some noodles, the place was totally barren. I should’ve asked Kioku to come with me or something. They probably wouldn’t’ve done more than snark about whoever they’d seen last, but having them around was still… nice, honestly.**

**A cool gust of air brushed against my cheeks as the buffet door swung open again. Uroko strolled in with light steps, plucking a plate up and promptly dumping what had to be a kilo of nothing but meat onto it from one of the trays.**

**The idol’s eyes caught mine as she floated over to the cutlery, and her smile quickly spread into a warm grin. Once she’d gotten everything together, she wasted no time skipping over to the booth I was in and making herself welcome on the other side.**

 

Uroko: Gosh, isn’t the food here just, like, the bestest? I can snack as much as I want!

 

**...That’s a _snack?_**

 

Daichi: Oh, um, hi Uroko-san! Yeah, it’s pretty good… I’m sure you’ve had better, though. Something tells me most of this stuff went through a processor and then a microwave.

 

Uroko: Aw! Why’s that?

 

Daichi: I’m… very well acquainted with frozen meals, I guess? Eheh.

 

Uroko: [Gasping] Oh! Em! Gee! That’s like, not good for you at all! You should look after yourself, Dai-chan.

 

Uroko: [Tapping cheek] Aaaand yeah, this doesn’t come close to beating some of the nice stuff you can get around Tokyo… And my housekeeper makes a totally killer steak, too. You’ve _gotta_ try it sometime.

 

**Uroko chuckled for a moment and, as she calmed down, locked her eyes onto mine again. An inquisitive smirk graced her face as she propped her elbows up on the table and cradled her chin in her hands.**

 

Uroko: ...But enough about me. I want to hear about _you,_ Dai-chan.

 

**...Admittedly, that… kind of took me aback. Uroko had always seemed more than happy to just talk about herself… Then again, she _did_ have a lot to say about her fanbase last time we talked. Maybe I wasn’t giving her enough credit?**

**Either way, I guess I could talk about myself if that’s what she wanted. Where to even start?**

 

Daichi: Whuh… Uh, sure! I mean, what do you want to know?

 

Uroko: Good question! Anything. Everything. Just go for it.

 

Daichi: A-Alright… Um, well, I grew up in Kyoto with my brother and sister. My sister’s name is Tomoe… She’s always been really cool! She’s a… um…

 

Daichi: [Rubbing neck] …I don’t remember. I… She might’ve done martial arts? Swords or something. And computers too. She always fixed Aunty’s computer when it broke. I know that much, at least… Oh, we spent a lot of time at our aunt’s place, actually! Our dads were away on business trips in Tokyo a lot when I was a kid. I have no idea what for, though. I probably just forgot ‘cause I wasn’t that old, but--

 

Uroko: [Leaning forward] That’s super sweet, Dai-chan! Your fam sounds really nice. Buuuuut… What about _you?_

 

Daichi: I, uh-- Sorry, was I rambling?

 

Uroko: Don’t worry your cute little head about it! Just, like, loosen up a bit! Talk about yourself!

 

Daichi: Eheh… I don’t mean to be rude, Uroko-san, but I think you might be overestimating how interesting I am. There’s really not that much to say.

 

Uroko: [Cocks head] Really? I think you’re plenty interesting. What about, say… you and Kioku-chan? You’re such an odd pair!

 

Daichi: Y-You think so?

 

Uroko: Well, yeah! You could do sooooo much better than them, but I always see you two together.

 

Daichi: I thought you liked Kioku-san?

 

Uroko: [Winks] I’m _nice_ to Kioku-chan. There’s a little bit of a difference! I know they’re, well… a little bit of a Negative Nancy. Oh, but don’t tell them any of this. I don’t wanna pick a fight, y’know? It’d just be nice if they’d, like, lighten up a little. It’s always a bummer when people kill the mood for everyone else.

 

Daichi: Of course! I won’t say anything.

 

Daichi: [Pokes at food] And, uh… I guess I’m friends with Kioku-san because I want to see the best in them.

 

**That seemed to get Uroko’s attention, if I hadn’t had it already. Her eyes immediately widening, she leaned in a little closer and nodded for me to go on.**

 

Daichi: I know they can be kind of… Aloof, at times, but Kioku-san isn’t a genuinely malicious person, I think. They just seem, well… a little self-oriented. Which I know isn’t always the best look, but at the same time…

 

**I thought back to all the times Kioku had reached for my hand unprompted. Soothing warmth blossomed in my chest, and my lips twitched upwards.**

 

Daichi: ...At the same time, I think they’re softer than they’d like to admit. Maybe even to themself. And they... probably wouldn’t want me saying any of this either, now that I think about it. Maybe I should shut up.

 

Uroko: [Fixated] …Keep going.

 

Daichi: A-Are you sure that’s a good idea?

 

**Uroko, continuing to stare me right in the eyes, just nodded. I sighed as my hand reflexively went to rub at my neck.**

 

Daichi: …Okay. Well, it’s like… They don’t fight me when I tell them they should try to make friends, and most of their pessimism is more like… harmless snark, honestly. Plus they’re actually really nice to me? Comparatively, at least. I feel like they like talking to me.

 

Daichi: [Chuckles] Guess you kind of can’t help but feel a little better about yourself when the cynic with a temper and a sharp tongue actually enjoys your company.

 

**I paused for a moment, taking a bite out of my pizza. It’d started to go cold.**

 

Daichi: I guess I just feel like they’re not a lost cause. They just need… some sort of nudge in the right direction. I’m hoping that that can be me.

 

Uroko: …

 

Uroko: …You really are a lot like him, aren’t you?

 

Daichi: Uh… I don’t think I know who you’re talking about, sorry.

 

Uroko: Right, right! Memory problems. I getcha.

 

Daichi: Yeah. Though, actually…

 

**Looking at Uroko now… A few faint memories had started to surface in the back of my mind. Had we met before? Honestly, I wasn’t so sure. I could’ve just as easily - far more easily, really - seen Uroko on TV or something. That would make more sense. And yet, I just couldn’t shake this feeling that…**

 

Daichi: Uroko-san… I feel like I might have known you. Did we… uh…

 

Uroko: …

 

**Uroko closed her eyes for a moment, poking absently at her steak with her fork. She sighed.**

 

Uroko: Nope! You didn’t know me, Dai-chan.

 

**Our stares met again, hers greener and more intense than ever.**

 

Uroko: [Smiles] ...Not like I know you.

 

Daichi: …Uh.

 

Uroko: I mean, like, who _doesn’t_ know you? You’re Daichi Yoshida! I honestly can’t believe you’ve forgotten so much for realsies.

 

Uroko: Like, come on! If anyone IRL asked me if I knew you, it’d be a joke. You’re an iaidou enthusiast, just like your big sis. She volunteered at your dojo, right? You really look up to her. And Hiromu, your little brother. I bet you’re worried sick about him all the time! He was always a troublemaker, wasn’t he!

 

Daichi: H-How--

 

Uroko: And I haven’t even gotten started on _you!_ Gosh, you’re so admirable, Dai-chan. Motivated against all odds to the very end, even when any other person would’ve given up hope. More trusting of your friends than even of yourself. You always put on a brave face for them, don’t you? Maybe you like Kioku-chan because you don’t have to do that for them.

 

Daichi: I--

 

Uroko: And of course, you’re, like, optimistically selfless. You’re the kind of guy who’d give up everything in a heartbeat if you could protect someone you loved, and I’m pretty sure you love just about everyone. Is that a lack of self-worth, or is your sense of what’s right really just that strong?

 

Daichi: …

 

Uroko: …Either way… Beyond everything else, you’re _resilient._ Even when the odds are clearly stacked riiiiight up against you, you put a smile on your face, tell everyone you’ll be okay, and somehow come out of everything alive! It’s really a sign, I think.

 

Daichi: ……

 

**I stared at Uroko for a moment, seeing everything and processing nothing. What was going _on?_ How could she possibly know _any_ of this? _I_ barely knew any of this! What was…**

**…She was still looking at me. Blinking, I realised I had something to ask her.**

 

Daichi: …A sign of what?

 

Uroko: A sign of _hope,_ Dai-chan. You’re the hope despair can never kill.

 

**What… what was she even talking about?! _Despair?_ Sure, being trapped in an underwater dome wasn’t exactly paradise, but it wasn’t the apocalypse. What had even happened to me in the last few years? What had I forgotten?**

 

Daichi: [Urgently] W-What do you remember that I don’t?

 

Uroko: …I don’t think I should tell.

 

Daichi: Why?! What’s-- How do you know all of this? I’m… I’m so…

 

Daichi: [Cradles head in hands] S-Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I just…

 

Daichi: …Can you at least tell me what all of this is about? Who do I remind you of?

 

Uroko: …

 

Uroko: Daichi, do you remember the name Makoto Naegi by any chance?

 

Daichi: Uh… No?

 

Uroko: Well! That’s who you remind me of.

 

Daichi: …

 

Daichi: And who… is he? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.

 

Uroko: No, I don’t.

 

Uroko: …Naegi-san was a first sign of hope. That’s in you too, y’know.

 

Daichi: …Okay. Thank you, Uroko-san. I think.

 

Uroko: No problem-o! Always happy to help!

 

Daichi: Right… One other thing, though.

 

Uroko: Sure! Fire away.

 

Daichi: Well, you just… Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you seem really fixated on hope. Nobody else has mentioned it once. Can I ask why…?

 

Uroko: …

 

Uroko: [Calmly smiling] Hope is like salvation. Give a person hope, and they’ll be fulfilled. It’s true happiness, y’know?

 

Uroko: I think everybody deserves that. Everybody deserves to be happy, no matter their lot in life.

 

Uroko: Nothing should ever stand in the way of that. People just need someone who can give them that hope. And if the end goal is something that shimmers as bright as hope does? I think you should do anything in your power to let people have that. No matter what it takes.

 

Uroko: …Don’t you, too?

 

Daichi: …

 

**What the _fuck_ is going on.**

 

Daichi: …Well, I do think that’s really admirable, Uroko-san. What do you mean by anything, though? Like… _anything_ anything, or-or, uh--

 

Uroko: _Anything_ anything doesn’t mean anything, you silly goose! This is all totes hypotheticals anyways. It’s NBD.

 

Daichi: Oh! Right. Of course.

 

**It… hadn’t seemed like it for a moment, though.**

**…Guess I shouldn’t start doubting people now. Trust’s gotten me this far.**

**With fumbling fingers, I picked up my plate. The pizza had gone cold while we’d been talking… I’d mourn the tragedy of it all if Uroko’s stare wasn’t slowly diffusing through my soul. Clamping down on the ceramic, I dumped my wasted lunch into the wastebin and set my plate down on the small stack that’d accumulated over the day. I’d… kind of lost my appetite, anyway.**

 

Daichi: Well, uh! It was nice to see you, Uroko-san. I’ll… see you around?

 

Uroko: [Waving from booth seat, grinning] Yup! Bye now, Dai-chan! Take care of yourself, y’hear?

 

Daichi: Aha, um… Will do. Thanks.

 

Uroko: Nyawwwwh. Thank _you._

 

Daichi: …Mhm!

 

**I didn’t notice I’d been holding my breath until I stepped through the door and gasped for air. What even _was_ any of that? My head felt fuzzy… How did Uroko remember so much? How did I remember so little?**

**I glanced back to the buffet. Through the window, I could see Uroko loading her plate up with more food. I looked away before either of us could make any more uncomfortable eye contact.**

**…I guess I’ll find out everything I want to know soon enough.**

 

**—————**

 

**With the cool air of the dome brushing against my face, I settled down on a pool lounge once again and flopped onto my side. It’d been so long since I’d been somewhere warm… At least the heating in the suites wasn’t half bad.**

**Resting an arm over my eyes, I curled up on the lounge and just focused on the sounds around me. Somewhere across the deck, there was laughter - Hanahara, maybe - as someone else spoke between chuckles. Beneath that was the ever-present sound of shifting water; then the ship’s frame, creaking just slightly--**

 

???: Heya, Dai-chan!

 

**...And then _that._**

**Trying to push down my less than delighted feelings about having my nap interrupted, I dragged my head up off the cushions and looked up at Uroko. Her head was right over mine… Wish she’d get her hair out of my face.**

 

Daichi: I’m… trying to nap. Do you mind?

 

Uroko: Aww, you grump! I guess I can leave if that’s what you want, buuut-

 

Daichi: N-No! I mean… Ugh. Sorry for being rude. What do you want?

 

Uroko: Y’know, nothing much! Just to talk to my bestest friend in the whole wide ocean!

 

Daichi: Oh… Right.

 

**That… wasn’t going to get any less disconcerting, was it? Even though I managed to avoid talking to her for a few days to clear my head… We’re right back where we left off last time.**

**…Giving her the benefit of the doubt couldn’t hurt though. Just remembering more than I do doesn’t mean anything _bad’s_ going on, right? I should just… Try to talk to her about something other than that.**

 

Daichi: …Um, would you like to sit down?

 

Uroko: [Props foot on lounge, stretches] Aw, thanks so much for the offer! I’m just starting up my workout sesh, though. I can’t afford to slack off just ‘cuz I’ve been sealed away in this, like, oversized snow globe or whatever! I even got Kamiya-chan to make me this super cute workout gear!

 

**Sure enough, Uroko had swapped out her usual dress and hoodie for a lightweight shirt that hung loosely over a more tight-fitting singlet, coupled with sweatpants and arm warmers. Kamiya must’ve put a lot of thought into this… The arm warmers even have sheet music embroidered into them!**

 

Daichi: Oh! That was nice of her. I, um… admire your commitment.

 

Uroko: D’aww. Thanks so much, kitkat! For reals though, I just do what I gotta for my fans ‘n all! It’s no biggie.

 

Daichi: [Tilting head] Right… You really care about them, after all.

 

Uroko: [Stretches arms] Yupsies! More than anyone! Except, like, Amama-chan and Nene-chan, and you, and my parents and Maemae aaaaaand…

 

Daichi: And…?

 

Uroko: [Biting cheek] Mmm… That’s it! All of you guys are equally important. And everyone else is important too! But bad people are less cool, so even if they’re still important, they’re not as important as everyone else.

 

Daichi: I… guess that’s fair, yeah. What are your parents like? I don’t think you’ve really told me about them before, even though I’ve heard plenty about everyone else…

 

**Uroko blinked for a moment, then smiled as she flung herself into a round of star jumps.**

 

Uroko: Oh, momma and pops are like, my biggest supporters! They’re the reason I started playing piano and stuff, after all. Momma’s kinda strict, though. She always gets upset when I put my clothes in the wash with all her stuff. She said it, like, turned her bedsheets pink or something.

 

**Is that really that unreasonable to be upset about? I’m not sure _strict_ is the word I’d use for that…**

 

Daichi: Oh. Well, that’s… Unfortunate.

 

Uroko: Aw, what? Nooo! Pink’s the best - after green, at least. She was fine with it after a little bit, so like, whatevs.

 

Uroko: [Jumping; barely breaking a sweat] Aaaanyway, poppa is real sweet. He’s always saying he totes lost his edge when I was born.

 

Daichi: You and Maeko-san, you mean?

 

Uroko: Right, right! He can be a little tough on her sometimes, but it’s like, uhh… Tough love! Yeah.

 

**Uroko clapped her hands over her head. Sighing, she knelt down and got into position before starting on some pushups.**

 

Uroko: [Breathily] He’s just a softie, though. Sometimes he buys me sakuramochi on his way home from work! Coolest dad ever.

 

Daichi: [Slumping onto lounge] Aww… That’s nice.

 

Daichi: What about Maeko-san?

 

Uroko: …Is there a reason you never ask anything about me?

 

Daichi: I ju-- Wait, huh?

 

Uroko: Just askin’!

 

Daichi: Oh, no, I… I guess it’s just my first thought. To ask someone about their relationships, I mean. It’s probably what I’d talk about if someone asked me about my life?

 

Daichi: Uh… I’m not upsetting you, am I?

 

Uroko: Nah, don’t sweat it! Juuuuust wondering.

 

Uroko: Anyways, Maemae’s super cool too, obviously! She does everything with me! Or, uh… Used to, at least!

 

Daichi: Used to?

 

Uroko: Yeah! I mean, Maemae’s always been uber shy and adorkable, so she always spends time with me. She tells me everything… Oh, and we, like, work out together ‘n stuff! But… Not as much as before, I think?

 

Daichi: Hm?

 

Uroko: [Panting slightly] Yeah… I dunno! I guess we’re just doing different stuff a lot more now! But actually… She hasn’t been talking to me as much since we got here, either…

 

**Uroko furrowed her brow, and her arms went slack. Her jumping jacks quickly slowed down as she got lost in thought.**

 

Daichi: I thought she _only_ talked to you?

 

Uroko: Mm… I mean, she still spends time with me, like, a lot! Just…

 

Daichi: …Does Maeko-san… not have other friends?

 

Uroko: Ehh… How would I know?

 

Daichi: You… don’t know whether she has friends.

 

Uroko: Well, yeah! I’m not her, even if just switching clothes with her could make anyone think I was. If she doesn’t tell me anything then I just, like, don’t know, y’know?

 

**...Holy shit. Exactly how much attention does Uroko even give to her sister?**

 

Uroko: Like, she can totes just do what she wants or whatever. I’m just…

 

Daichi: [Murmuring] …Not used to her having anyone else to rely on, huh.

 

Uroko: My super hearing’s only so super, Dai-chan! What’d you say?

 

Daichi: Oh, um…

 

**I didn’t really want to go for the throat right away with this, but at the same time… Yeesh, this was complicated. Uroko just seems so… Oblivious. Like for once she doesn’t know as much as she should, let alone _more,_ and it’s about her own _twin._**

**…But if I wasn’t going to say something, I wasn’t sure anyone else would… Guess this falls on me.**

 

Daichi: Uroko-san… Have you considered that Maeko-san might just want to have other people to talk to?

 

Uroko: …Why would she want that?

 

**Oh jeez.**

 

Daichi: Uh. I’m no psychologist or anything, and I doubt Kioku-san would help even if I asked them to, so… C-Can I ask what happened when Maeko-san left Miracle Medley?

 

Uroko: [Shrugs] TBH? Pretty much… Nothing.

 

Daichi: Nothing?

 

Uroko: Well, yeah! She just, like, told me she was leaving to focus on other things, which I thought was totes valid and stuff. And that was it!

 

Daichi: She didn’t mention it before it happened? Anything at all?

 

Uroko: Mmm… [Shakes head] Nuh-uh! Not that I can remember. Like I said, she’ll just tell me stuff whenever.

 

Daichi: …And you don’t see anything wrong with that, do you.

 

Uroko: [Beams] Nope!

 

Daichi: [Grimacing] …How long’s she had that stutter?

 

Uroko: I can’t remember her not having it! So, like, forever or something. I thiiiink… she used to talk a lot more when we were kids. It was always so funny when she’d stumble over a word for a bit and go all red! What a cutie.

 

Daichi: [Clenching fist] Are you hearing yourself right n… Aaaaugh. Okay. Uroko-san. You wanna know what I think?

 

Uroko: Yeah, duh!

 

Daichi: Maeko-san has been pretty much silent towards everyone but you for how long now?

 

Uroko: Not just me! It’s been a couple years, though.

 

Daichi: And I’m going to guess that that ‘tough love’ your dad gives her isn’t treatment you get from him, right?

 

Uroko: Mmmmyep!

 

Daichi: …So basically, you’re the star child and she’s just trying her best to figure out how she can copy you to make your parents happy.

 

Uroko: Really? That doesn’t sound like Maemae!

 

Daichi: Then what _does_ sound like her, Uroko?

 

Uroko: Mmm…… Well, isn’t she the strong but silent type?

 

Daichi: I barely know her. You tell me.

 

Uroko: …

 

Uroko: [Slumping down] Eehhh, this is too hard. I dunno anything about this! I love Maemae with every itty bit of my heart and everything, but this is just making my head hurt… Oh, and I totally, like, lost track of my workout too! I’ve gotta start on the squats!

 

Daichi: …

 

**I watched with little amusement as Uroko got back up and started exercising again. Did… Did she even try to make sense of any of that? Was _anything_ I just said getting through to her at all?**

**…I guess I can’t just undo something like seventeen years of miscommunication and dependence issues in a heartbeat, can I. I’d just have to try talking to Maeko about this later… There was a chance she’d have something to say about it, even if the chances were that she was just as blind as Uroko to how concerning all of this is.**

**For now, though… Hopefully I could ease Uroko back into conversation somehow so she wouldn’t just ignore everything I said. Even if she was kind of naive at times, she was smart enough to figure Kioku out without them ever laying a finger on her… Not to mention just how much she worked out about _me,_ too. She could think on this later, if she wanted to.**

 

Daichi: So, um…

 

Uroko: [Still exercising; looks over] …What’s up, kitty cat?

 

Daichi: Well, you asked earlier why I wasn’t asking any questions about you, so… I figured I would. What do you do for fun, Uroko-san?

 

**Uroko hummed for a moment and bent into a side reach.**

 

Uroko: Welllll… I do idol stuff, of course! And karate, too. Loooots of training! Bet you’d know all about that though, hehe!

 

Daichi: [Rubs neck] H-Heh, yeah. I guess I do.

 

Daichi: Asides from school and training and work, though. Is there anything you do in your free time? I know you and Maeko-san play those, uh…

 

Uroko: Rhythm games? Yeah! They’re super duper fun when I get the chance to play them. I watch TV a lot more than I play video games, though.

 

Daichi: Oh! Um, that’s cool! Got any favourite shows?

 

Uroko: Iiiii… Don’t think you’d remember what they are if I told you, Dai-chan! Like, no offense.

 

Daichi: Oh, haha. Probably not.

 

**That was… unusually cagey.**

 

Daichi: What kind of stuff do you do with your friends? Tokyo’s gotta have plenty of things to do!

 

Uroko: [Grins] Did you already forget, silly? I do idol stuff with my friends!

 

Daichi: Akegami-san and Zusho-san, right. How’d you guys meet? School?

 

Uroko: Nup! We all applied to, like, the same talent agency or something.

 

Daichi: …And you don’t go hang out with them or anything? For fun?

 

Uroko: Hmmm? Idol stuff is more than fun.

 

Daichi: Well… That’s good, then.

 

Uroko: Yah huh!

 

**...And just like that, we settled into silence. I kind of get the feeling that despite how much she seems to love her family and fans, Uroko doesn’t have much in the way of, well… Close, meaningful relationships. Could there be a reason for that?**

**Actually… It really wasn’t my place to pry. I should just leave that be for now - I’d probably overwhelmed her enough as is. At least this went better than expected… Even if I still really wanted that nap.**

 

Daichi: [Curling up] …Hey, Uroko-san? I think I’m gonna, uh… Try to take that nap again. Sorry.

 

Uroko: It’s totes chill, buddy! Do whatever your cute kitty heart desires. I’ve got laps to run!

 

Daichi: [Smiling] Um, okay! Good luck with that.

 

Uroko: [Bounces up; waves] Aww, like, thanks! Laters!

 

Daichi: Yeah!... See you.

 

**With that, Uroko ran off, bounding into a full-on cartwheel before she started running around the deck. I can’t imagine having that much energy… Guess I’d just have to hope that her running wouldn’t keep me up.**

**Closing my eyes again, I pulled a sleeve over my face and, with everything else fading into the background, let the sound of the ocean drift me to sleep once more.**

 

**—————**

 

**As I trudged up the spiral staircase to the concert hall once again, I couldn’t help but keep my eyes locked on Uroko bounding up the steps in front of me. Being dragged across the ship to gather a small army of teens hadn’t exactly been how I’d wanted to spend my day, but here we were nonetheless… Even if I was tired out of my mind, at least I had my friends around. I’d just have to hope for their sake I didn’t get too snappy.**

**Tightening their firm grip on my hand with a malcontented sigh, Kioku glared up the stairwell and leaned over to me.**

 

Kioku: …Why the fuck are we doing this. Why are you making me do this.

 

Daichi: Aw, you mean you’re _not_ excited to do some community service? You didn’t have to agree when I asked you to come.

 

Kioku: Yeah, well… Maybe I just graciously gave up my precious time in the hopes that having someone competent around would make sure this didn’t end in someone falling off a ladder and dying. These assholes better be bowing at my fuckin’ feet an hour from now.

 

Ryuumatsu: We can _hear_ you, you know.

 

Kioku: [Glaring at Ryuumatsu flatly] Oh, my apologies. Everything you’ve ever said to or around me up until this point had me convinced you were incapable of processing basic speech patterns. Or, for that matter, acknowledging the truth about our relationship that’s staring you so obviously in the face.

 

Ryuumatsu: [Accusatory, looking over shoulder] A-And what might _that_ be?

 

Rouvin: I believe Kioku is trying to insinuate that their intellect far surpasses that of you or anyone else trapped aboard this vessel, and that--

 

Ryuumatsu: [Pursing lips] _Thank you, Minerva._

 

Rouvin: It was no trouble.

 

Kioku: [Smirking] …Degenerate.

 

Ryuumatsu: [Clenching teeth] T-Troglodyte.

 

Daichi: …

 

**...Glad to see everyone getting along just as well as always.**

**Rubbing my eyes in dreary exasperation, I almost managed to bump into Ryuumatsu’s back. It seemed like we’d all stopped - something Uroko was quick to confirm from up ahead.**

 

Uroko: We’re heeeeeee!

 

Kioku: [Flatly] Fantastic.

 

Orutoku: [Pumps fist in air] Yeah, fantastic! I can’t wait to get started! Everyone ready for some fun group activities?

 

Ryuumatsu: [Quietly] Pipe down, Orutoku-san.

 

Orutoku: Okay!

 

Sumire: I think Orutoku-san’s enthusiasm is entirely justified, actually. This was a great idea, Uroko-san.

 

Hashikawa: Yeah, definitely! I can’t wait to… uh… What are we doing again?

 

Uroko: We’re, like, setting up for a totally radicool and spectabulastic concert I’m going to host tomorrow! I figured it’d be something super sweet for all of us to do together, and Maemae agrees! Right, Maemae?

 

Maeko: … [Thumbs up]

 

Uroko: Super! So, like, I just needed some hands on deck for decorating and setting up techy stuff. Kurai-chan said he’d totally be up for performing, so, like, we’re gonna need a microphone for him, and obvs I’m gonna need one too for the main event! I think Kurai-chan and Yousetsu-chan know the most about that stuff, but if anyone else can help out, I’m sure they’d appreciate it!

 

Yousetsu: [Yawns] Unless someone decided to demolish the soundboard, this shouldn’t be too hard for me to do… But company is nice.

 

Kurai: [Tugging beanie] Right.

 

Uroko: Yep, yep! So, like, if anyone knows how to work a computer or whatevs, go help ‘em out! I’m sure Kurai-chan will need some time to rehearse.

 

Sumire: I know my way around tech well enough that I could probably give it a shot. Sound good, Tsuruko-san?

 

Hashikawa: [Smiling unsurely] Iiii… Can try my best!

 

Uroko: Glad to hear it! Thanks so much, y’all. I’ll go over everything else we need to do in a minute. We should stop standing in the stairwell first!

 

Ryuumatsu: _Please._ It’s getting stuffy in here.

 

Kioku: Sure that isn’t just your musty and unpleasant aura?

 

Ryuumatsu: O-Oh would you--

 

Orutoku: [Raises hand] UM! Do you need me to hold a door open? Those things are huge!

 

Maeko: [Nudges door open] …

 

Orutoku: O-Oh. Cool.

 

Uroko: Well, what are we waiting for? Everyone inside!

 

**The group shifted uncomfortably as everyone tried their best to pour through the doors, most people a little too hasty to push their way inside. It was a bit of a jumble, but thankfully nobody seemed to have fallen down the stairs or been trampled… Could’ve gone worse.**

**More than ready to just fall asleep standing up, I tuned Uroko out as she gave everybody things to do. After a few moments, Kioku grunted beside me and let go of my hand - though probably with more unwillingness than they’d like to admit.**

 

Kioku: …Alright, guess I better go school these fucks. Have fun doing whatever bullshit she orders you around for.

 

Daichi: [Yawning] Nnh… Yeahh…

 

Kioku: [Frowning] Or take a nap. Jesus Christ, you look like you’re on the brink of death.

 

Daichi: What? Nooo… I’m totally fine. I can’t just, uh… Abandon you here.

 

Kioku: You’d better believe it. If we’re not done here before ten, I’m ditching. You can hide behind me and follow me out.

 

Daichi: Generous.

 

Kioku: You fucking know I am. Anyway, guess I better go show shit-for-brains how to hang streamers.

 

Daichi: Who’s shit-for-brains?

 

Kioku: Does it matter?

 

Daichi: [Furrows brow in thought] Umm…

 

Kioku: …The answer is no, Yoshi. Seriously, are you going braindead? You seem super out of it, and--

 

Uroko: Kioku-chaaaaan!

 

Kioku: …Fucking hell. Alright, I’ll see you whenever. Don’t collapse.

 

Daichi: No promises.

 

Kioku: [Smirks, shoves hands in pockets] Course.

 

**With a nod, Kioku strolled off in the direction of Uroko’s voice. It seemed like I was the last person left… Huh.**

**I glanced over as Uroko cheerily waved off the last group and then looked over to me. She grinned widely, then skipped over and planted her hands firmly on my shoulders and leaning in.**

 

Daichi: W-Wh--

 

Uroko: So, Dai-chan. You ready to be my super spiffy assistant for the night?

 

Daichi: Um… I think so? What are we--

 

Uroko: Great! C’mon!

 

**Snatching up one of my hands in hers, Uroko shot for the stage, wasting no time in pushing me into place beside her on the piano stool. Once she was settled, she flicked the lid up off the keys with a little too much force and pushed up her sleeves.**

 

Uroko: [Tilts head] You comfy?

 

Daichi: Uh… Yeah? I don’t know much of anything about music, though, so--

 

Uroko: Don’t sweat it, kitty cat! I just want you to, like, sit there for a bit. I’m just gonna play something, ‘k?

 

Daichi: Oh, um… Yeah! Sure.

 

Uroko: [Smiles] Great!

 

**Posing her hands delicately atop the keys, Uroko closed her eyes and began to play. The melody was… soothing. Like warm, golden honey, or a comforting embrace… I was kind of worried I’d fall asleep on the spot, with how calming it was.**

**But something about the tune was also… familiar, in a way I couldn’t quite shake. And the vague feeling it brought up in my chest was less than relaxing.**

 

Uroko: [Humming] Hm, hmm…

 

**A calm smile on her lips, Uroko started to talk in a soft, quiet tone as she continued to play. Not sure whether she was talking to me or herself, I listened on in silence.**

 

Uroko: This song isn’t even out yet… I guess I’m giving everyone a special preview. I’ve been working on this for what, three years now? One advance performance can’t hurt. _Hopefully,_ it’ll do the opposite!

 

Uroko: After all, this is Miracle Medley’s crowning piece… Even if I pretty much did all of it myself. Aaand… The **hope** it’ll inspire in everyone will make it totally worth the wait! Because, well…

 

Uroko: I’d say that in matters as important as hope prevailing over despair… The end justifies the means.

 

Daichi: ……

 

**Shock still, I tried my best not to move in the hopes that Uroko would ignore me. An uneasy feeling swelled in my stomach.**

**…The end justifies the means…? What… What was she _doing?_**

 

Uroko: [Smiling softly] A lot of people don’t seem to agree, I think. Not that they know. It just comes up, or I ask when I can. Mostly they say it’s unethical, which is kind of rich coming from most of them, or that they don’t want it.

 

Uroko: But I don’t think they understand. After all… How could hope not be for the best? How could it _not_ be the end goal? How can you be dissatisfied when, well… When you can’t?

 

Uroko: They just don’t get it. But Daichi, you… You would understand. You understand, right?

 

Daichi: [Clenching fists] ………

 

Uroko: …Aw, did you fall asleep? That’s okay. It’s not like you need to know this. I know you like your naps.

 

Uroko: All it comes down to is really just as simple as wanting everyone to be happy. Despair is absolutely _vile._ There’s no question about that.

 

Uroko: So… Why let it fester? It’s better to just **end despair for good,** right?

 

Uroko: [Eyes half lidded; content] That’s why… I’m going to spread hope with my music. Even if people don’t see things the same way I’ve been so blessed to be able to, they will soon, right? That’s what I think.

 

Daichi: [Hushed] …What do you mean by spreading hope with your music?

 

**For the first time since we’d sat down, Uroko looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Her hands unfaltering as they continued playing the same sweet, sickening tune, she flashed me a smile.**

 

Uroko: Oh, you’re awake! Heyo, Dai-cha--

 

Daichi: Uroko, _please._ Don’t dodge the question. Spreading hope? The end justifies the means? Ending despair for good?

 

Uroko: Mhm! What about them?

 

Daichi: [Pushing down hood, hissing] W-What do you mean what about them?! What the hell are you _doing?_

 

Uroko: Ohhhh, right! Well… I can trust you, can’t I? You’ll understand if I tell you?

 

Daichi: Why don’t we find out?

 

Uroko: …Why are you being so…

 

Daichi: [Through clenched teeth] So _what?_

 

Uroko: …Hmm. I guess it didn’t work? Maybe it’s just because it was on you…

 

Daichi: Wh-- Oh my fucking God, Uroko. You sound like you’re trying to brainwash me.

 

Uroko: …Um.

 

Daichi: …Okay, I’m really not liking that response.

 

Uroko: Well, uh… Do you really think that’s such a bad thing? Like, y’know, directly influencing people ‘n stuff?

 

Daichi: Do I-- _Do I what?!_

 

Uroko: Well, it’s not full on brainwashing! You make it sound so _bad._ And besides, I couldn’t do that without a computer, anyway. I just wanted to, like… Defuse the situation a little!

 

Daichi: In what way does fucking messing with everyone through subliminal messaging defuse ANYTHING?

 

Sumire: [Calling from across the room] Everything okay over there, guys?

 

**The sound of Sumire’s voice cut right through the hot fury that’d been shaking my frame. I looked over to her with wide eyes and nodded.**

 

Daichi: …

 

Uroko: [Sitting up, waving] Totes chill, Sumi-chan! DW!

 

Sumire: [Thumbs up] Sweet! Just checking.

 

**...Uroko looked back over to me slowly. Caution and disappointment lined the edges of her expression, but she still seemed charismatic as always.**

 

Uroko: …Well… This is a little awkward, isn’t it?

 

Daichi: [Quietly] What about this is anything as innocent as _awkward_ to you?

 

Uroko: Eheh… Daichi, you understand, right? You’re the only one here who ever could.

 

Daichi: Wh… Do I even want to know why you think that?

 

Uroko: Well, it’s because we’re so similar! You’re as devoted to getting everyone a happy ending as I am. You hate seeing people suffer if you can avoid it. Isn’t that hope, in a way?

 

Daichi: …And?

 

Uroko: And hope is good, right? So why have any less hope than the largest amount possible? Why let people suffer and feel pain and misery when they could just, y’know… Not?

 

Uroko: I know you might not fully get that just yet, but… It’s not just my ideal, and I’m not doing this for me. This is something bigger than just you and I, Daichi. It’s bigger than _all_ of us. For it to start here is one of the greatest privileges someone like me could ever hope to have. I was lucky enough to be able to see a way out of the clutches of despair when so many people are caught up in trying to push their way through life without ever seeing any greater purpose. It’s my _duty_ to help them. Even if that means, uh… Well, you know!

 

Daichi: …God, I sure do. And what, you were planning to- to use _that_ on everybody here?

 

Uroko: Well, duh! I have to help them!

 

Daichi: [Gripping hoodie hem] You…

 

**Biting my lip, I looked over the piano’s top at my friends as they milled about the concert hall. Everyone here… They were all going to end up, what? Right under her thumb? Delusional with fantasies Uroko wanted to plant into their heads?**

 

Daichi: …Oh, God. I was supposed to be your test subject or something, wasn’t I.

 

Uroko: [Twirls hair sheepishly] Wellll… I was kinda sorta hoping to give you a nudge in the right direction, yeah. I figured you’d understand, though! You have so much talent and potential, Dai-chan. You’re incredible. Like seriously, the two of us meeting here has to be destiny! After all, we’re--

 

Daichi: Uroko, we are _nothing_ alike. Please, just… Aaaugh. Why did you think this was a good idea?

 

Uroko: [Downtrodden] W… Why wouldn’t it be?

 

Daichi: Oh, I don’t know! Because brainwashing is _bad?_

 

Uroko: It’s not straight up brainwashing! It’s just, um…

 

Daichi: …

 

Uroko: [Hunching shoulders] …Subtle coercion?

 

Daichi: Right. Because that’s a ton better.

 

Uroko: Well, who are we to say either of them are bad? If it’s for the right reasons, can it really be that awful? You know I just want people to be happy! To see _hope_ where they thought there wasn’t any!

 

Daichi: But do you really think forcing out all negativity against everyone’s will is the answer?

 

Uroko: Well, people would be, like, too happy to have a problem with it after the fact, so… Yeah? Where’s the harm in lightening up people’s lives!

 

**She’s barely even listening… I don’t know if there’s any point in me trying to get through to her right now. Who even made her think this was a good idea? She’s pretty much using herself as a pawn in her own plan…**

 

Daichi: …Where did you even get the tech for this?

 

Uroko: Uhh… Curiosity killed the cat, Dai-chan!

 

Daichi: God-- Alright. Okay. You know what? I’m tired and you’re not listening. We’re ending this here.

 

Uroko: Wait! Youuu, uhhh… You’re not gonna tell anyone, right?

 

Daichi: …

 

Uroko: P-Please? Pwomise fow m--

 

Daichi: Just… Cut it out, Uroko. We’ll… We can talk about this tomorrow, alright? I won’t tell anyone until then. That’d freak them out more than enough anyway.

 

Uroko: …’K! Like, thanks so much! You’re so gracious and noble, Dai-chan.

 

Daichi: …Right.

 

**I got up from the piano stool, putting as much distance between myself and Uroko as I could manage without her noticing. As I pulled up my hood, I clenched my fists around the fabric. At this rate, I’d be tense for the rest of the night… Not exactly a surprise.**

**Looking back at Uroko where she still sat at the piano, I could see the same tension set in her jaw. For the first time in the time we’d known each other, she seemed genuinely unsure.**

**…Good. Hopefully something got through to her.**

**Tugging on my scarf, I started to make my way offstage.**

 

Daichi: …Sorry for getting mad, Uroko.

 

Uroko: [Staring at piano keys] …It’s fine. It’s part of your character.

 

Daichi: …

 

Uroko: …Goodnight, Yoshida-san.

 

Daichi: Goodnight, Uroko-san.

 

**My mind buzzing with thoughts dampened by thick lethargy, I made my way over to the concert hall’s doors. Kioku at my side, we made our way up to the suites in relative silence.**

 

Kioku: …Have fun with the overdressed flamingo?

 

Daichi: I, uh… It was interesting, to say the least.

 

Kioku: That’d be a first.

 

Daichi: …

 

Kioku: …

 

**Kioku reached for my hand, and clasped it firmly in theirs. They kept their gaze straight forward, but… they must’ve been able to tell I needed that.**

**Our fingers stayed intertwined up until we were walking down the hallway, suites facing us on each side.**

 

Kioku: [Pulls out keycard] …Well, this is me. Get some beauty sleep, Yoshi. You need it desperately.

 

Daichi: …Yeah. You too.

 

Kioku: Pfft.

 

**Turning their face away in a way that only just didn’t conceal their grin, Kioku shoved their hands into their pockets and nudged their suite door open. A backwards glance was the only farewell I got, but… After tonight, it was more than welcome. As was a good rest - God knows I’d need it for tomorrow.**

**Dragging my feet through the corridor, I looked to Uroko’s suite for a moment, then looked away.**

**…Thinking about it right now wouldn’t do anything. I should just… Sleep.**

**Lazily flicking my keycard over the scanner, I shuffled into my room, fell face first onto the bed, and did just that.**


End file.
